Team Minato Body Swap!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Team Minato wake up to disturbing events. They find out each others lives aren't what they always seem to be. This is meant to be humorous. If you like this you'd like 'Team 7 body swap.' Really good one. I suck at summaries so...read please...
1. AW! Come on! What I do to deserve this?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

TEAM MINATO BODY SWAP!

Kakashi woke up to a headache. "Stupid headache…" Kakashi said rubbing his temples. "Oh so you're awake. I came to check on you this morning. You were out almost as if you were dead." Kushina came walking in with a smile. "Kushina-san?" Kakashi questioned rubbing his head staring at his teacher's girlfriend.

"Kushina-san? I haven't heard you call me that in a long time Minato-kun." Kushina had a small blush forming. "Wha…" Kakashi got up and looked in the mirror. He felt his face, no mask! He looked in the mirror. Right there looking right back at him was his sensei. "What the?" Kakashi quickly looked in his sensei's cabinet and threw on some clothes.

"Sorry got to go…" Kakashi jumped out the window making a bingo point to his house.

Minato was screaming. "I'm in Kakashi's body!" He started to run around in circles. He heard a knock on his window. It was his body. "Sensei let me in." His body mouthed. Minato quickly opened the window. "Okay who are you and why are you invading my body?" Minato questioned himself. Which he found rather odd. "I'm Kakashi. Why aren't you wearing my mask?" Kakashi quickly grabbed a mask and slid it on Minato's face.

"What do you want to show the world my face, sheesh?" Kakashi threw Minato's hands in the air. "Wait…Kushina was she there cause…" Minato's or Kakashi's face started to blush. "Hey! No blushing you're ruining my reputation that took years to build! And yes Kushina was there. I don't even want to know why." Kakashi started to pace. Minato watched his body move around. "Wait we're late for training with the other two." Minato yelled grabbing Kakashi's gear.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He grabbed Minato's hand and dragged him to the training grounds. Obito was already there. "O-obito is on time?" Kakashi stammered and started to kick a tree. "Uh…yeah I'm totally Obito sensei. Hi…what was you're nickname again…Bakashi! That's right…Bakashi…" Obito stammered and was sort of dumbfounded at the name.

"Rin it's you under there isn't it?" Minato said glaring at the nickname. He wasn't an idiot. "How'd you know? Wait a minute…Kakashi didn't comeback, so…" Rin was pointing fingers. "I'm Minato. That over there is Kakashi…Kakashi quit with the kicking, that is my body you're bruising!" Minato yelled at his student, or sensei. "Oh…wait does that mean…OH NO! That means Obito's in my…" Rin started to freak. "What is it?" Minato questioned. "Oh I don't know…just that Obito has a huge crush on Rin, and what do you think Obito would do with THAT kind of power?" Kakashi said walking over with no emotion.

Obito came running over in a bikini. "Let's go to the beach today. I got the tickets." Obito said with a big grin plastered on his face. Kakashi walked over and clonked Obito on his head. "Watch it that's my head!" Rin yelled. Kakashi shrugged. "Obito Uchiha go and get some clothes on now!" Rin pointed towards her house.

"What are you talking about I'm Rin not Obito?" Obito gave a sheepish smile. "You are lying, you little idiot." Kakashi accused with a glare. "What are you talking about sensei?" Obito put a finger to his lips and gave an innocent look. "You sick minded little pervert." Kakashi accused again. "Sensei that wasn't very nice." Obito faked a sad voice.

"That is it you are so dead!" Kakashi raised a fist and was about to pound Obito's face in, when Rin put her hand out. "No, I'll do the honors." Rin punched Obito right into a wall. Kakashi and Minato watched in disbelief.

"Rin you just…" Minato couldn't find the words so Kakashi did. "You just punched Obito into a wall…That is so cool. How come I didn't get to do that?" Kakashi complained and folded his arms. Rin just blushed at the attention. "Obito are you dead?" Minato started to walk over cautiously. They saw him twitch. "That is a little…" Minato still couldn't find the words so Kakashi did. "Disturbing." Kakashi finished shaking his head. "Yeah…" Minato's voice trailed off.

Back at Minato's…

"I'm so glad you decided to put on some CLOTHING." Rin nearly yelled the last part. "Calm down, Rin. I mean it could have been worse…" Kakashi clamped a hand over Minato's mouth. "You really want to keep digging?" Kakashi asked Minato. Minato quickly shook his head. He felt the aura Rin was giving off, let's just say Killing intent.

Obito was fidgeting with his skirt. "How can you wear these? I feel so…" Obito couldn't find the words, so Kakashi came right in. "Violated." Kakashi finished sitting down on the couch next to Minato, or himself. Goodness this is confusing. "Okay since we're stuck in each other's bodies. Let's sort things out. Kakashi you go first, tell me what you do? Mostly when you get frustrated, excited, or anything you do on a daily basis." Minato explained in Kakashi's smaller than his body.

"Do I have to?" Kakashi shot Minato an irritated look, which was weird. It was like looking at a mirror. "Yes." Minato said with a smile. Nobody else could tell but Kakashi could. "Don't smile. When I'm frustrated or excited, I go for a walk or train. Sometimes I hang out with Pakkun and the ninken. They need a lot of training, which we do on Wednesdays. Always wear the mask. You don't answer any questions, and don't do eye contact unless it's to glare. Fan girls are everywhere, run at the first site of them. Lock the doors and windows. Some will do anything to get in so be prepared. Gai will come and challenge you, try to avoid it, but if it comes to it kick his butt."

Kakashi then slouched hands behind his back and looked pretty calm. "Okay…fan girls?" Minato gave a questionable look. "Uh, yeah. They stalk you for like twenty-four seven. When you started to date Kushina, they still stalked you until you started to train us. Then next thing you know they are converted. They are like S-rank class ninjas. Seriously don't even hear them come, that's why you lock the doors. Oh and close the blinds they will watch you sleep, sends shivers down your spines." Kakashi shivered at the memory. Minato started to flip. "Okay, breathe. Obito tell Rin what you do." Minato changed the subject.

"Okay so when I'm frustrated I watch cartoons. When I'm excited I go to Ichiraku. I play video games with my Dad on Thursdays. Oh and always appear late. Have some excuse ready." Obito said smiling. Rin's eye twitched. "Okay Rin tell Obito what you do." Minato changed the subject once again.

"When I'm frustrated I sew. When I'm excited I go to the hospital. I take lessons from the medics on Tuesdays. MAKE IT ON TIME! Oh and when it comes to Gai and he asks you out tell him no. But if for some reason Minato sensei does something way cool you immediately blush, since he's in Kakashi's body." Rin explained turning red looking at Kakashi in Minato's body.

Minato sighed. "Okay Kakashi, when I'm frustrated I take a nap. When I'm excited I go to Ichiraku. You have dates with Kushina on Fridays. And if you know she does something with physical contact…uh…do the same okay? Also flirt with her." Minato explained with a sort of sheepish look. Kakashi's eye twitched. The others sweat dropped. "Okay I want out of this body now. Give my body back." Kakashi demanded. Minato held his hands up. "I wouldn't make you do this if I knew how to give it back."

"I don't care. Give my darn body back!" Kakashi was having a real temper problem. "Kakashi calm down." Rin said giving a sheepish smile. "How can I calm down? Sensei's body is so hard to keep emotions in. Darn it! Sensei why is it your head is filled with dirty things about Kushina!" Kakashi started to slam his head on a pillow.

Minato blushed. "SENSEI NO BLUSHING!" Kakashi started to really get out of control. "Okay." Minato gave a sheepish look. "Hey. Why don't we go to Tsunade-sama she should no." Rin said standing up.

Minato thanked her with a smile. Rin instantly started to blush. 'A smile from Kakashi, well Sensei in Kakashi's body. Still he looked so…wait I'm Obito don't make them look gay Rin.' Rin mentally slapped herself.

At Tsunade's….

"I think I might be able to change this, but it will take a week at the latest." Tsunade said studying the situation. "Does that mean I have to go on a date with Kushina-san?" Kakashi really didn't like that idea. Tsunad burst out laughing. "You…on a date…with Kushina…" Tsunade was needing air. She started to turn blue. "This isn't a funny situation. I mean it, she's like ten or twenty years older." Kakashi said with a pout. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh Minato." Tsunade said rubbing her temples. "I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said really irritated. "Oh right. I should tell from your postures." Tsunade said inspecting the four. "What do you mean?" Minato asked looking at his students, or sensei and peers. Sheesh.

"First of all, look at Obito in Rin's body. His arms are behind his head. Rin in Obito's body, she has her arms behind her back. Kakashi in your body,is glaring and either has his arms folded or in his pockets. You just have your arms at your side with a sort of smile." Tsunade explained the posture problems.

"Darn it Sensei! No smiling, glare!" Kakashi looked down at his body. "Well don't glare." Minato countered. Kakashi huffed and glared out the window. "Mean while don't let anybody know about this. Okay. Act as each other for now. I'll switch you later." Tsunade said sending them away.

They walked out, "Hey let's go to Ichiraku." Obito said with a smile. "Yeah!" Minato and Obito raced down the road. "You know, it's weird watching OUR bodies running down the street like that. We're supposed to be the civilized ones." Rin said looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi only sighed and nodded.

"Give me one bowl of miso ramen." Obito ordered. "Me two." Minato said getting excited. "Well, well, well. Rin you finally got Kakashi to go on a date with you. I'm proud of you. Nice job Kakashi. I was really getting tired of those sob stories of rejection." Ayame said giving them their bowls.

"No, actually sensei and Obito should be here any minute." Obito said inhaling his noodles. "You two are so paying for your own bowls. Last time you made us pay." Kakashi said walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah you better not! I've had it….oh wait you guys go ahead eat what you want. Our treat." Rin said with a smile forming. Kakashi gave her a confused look. "Hey. Don't you remember it's THEIR money since we're in their bodies." Rin whispered to Kakashi.

"Oh good plan. You know we should hang out more often. The more I mess with these two the better. Well you know when we switch back." Kakashi said with a smirk. Rin started to blush at the idea of Kakashi saying that and she started to have other ideas. (Sorry, but I'm so not tattling on Rin's thoughts. XP)

The two ended up having five bowls each. Kakashi and Rin paid. "You know it's odd. Minato and Obito didn't eat anything, but Kakashi and Rin literally inhaled the noodles. It's like they swapped bodies or something." Ayame said looking towards her dad.

"Wouldn't surprise me it is team 7. Anything can happen to them. Even swapping bodies." The old man chuckled.

Obito came home to be interrupted by Rins parents. "You know I think it's time for the talk. Your twelve. Parents are wondering if I'm a good parent because I haven't had it with you yet." Rin's mom sat Rin on the couch. (Thank you, recodan. If it weren't for your brilliant mind this wouldn't be a funny part. XD. I just thought since they're cousins Obito gets to have the experience. XD)

"No really you're amazing. I don't think I'm ready." Obito countered with a sheepish grin. "Oh no so what happens is…" (Okay I know some of you readers aren't ready for this so I won't describe this part, because this was sort of hard for me to take in. And I'm pretty mature and stable.)

"Huh. Sensei has cable." Kakashi turned the channel to the news and started to watch the reports. "What? Stupid Earth Village. Always so nosy." Kakashi grabbed the remote and changed it to another news channel. (Yeah he doesn't like much other than serious things. Xl)

"Okay Obito, I think it's time for the talk don't you?" Obito's dad sat Rin down. "No I'm totally fine without it. I think it's a little early don't you?" Rin asked with a sheepish grin. "Nonsense, so what happens is…" (Trust me I'm saving lives.)

"Darn it Kakashi! All you have to do is books and the stupid news channels. No Sponge Bob!" Minato cursed as he watched the boring news channel. "What? Stupid Earth Village. Always so nosy." Minato complained grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"Why is there so much blood? I won't sleep for weeks." Obito was in a ball rocking back and forth. "Guess it's just nature. You'll be fine. You're at that point when it starts." Rin's mom left Obito in a ball. Obito felt like crying. (It's that serious.)

"Why? I'm so young! I had dreams!" Rin curled up into a ball and started to shake. "It's just life, son. You'll soon appreciate the gifts of being a man." He patted Rin on the back and left. "So much blood. So much detail." Rin felt like running over to Kakashi or sensei's and demand answers. Then she felt like crying. (Again that serious.)

That's the end of this chapter. I'll get more up later. I love comments so please do as you wish. Even the bad ones are appreciated. I'd like to know my mistakes and weak points.


	2. The effects of the Talk!

Kakashi walked calmly to the training grounds to find Rin already there. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Kushina was at Minato's cooking breakfast. She made him eat all of it. He wasn't really in a good mood. She kissed him on the cheek. He knew that Minato really liked Kushina so he forced a smile. When he was out of this stupid body he is going to plan Minato's demise. "Didn't expect to see 'OBITO' here early." Kakashi was trying to give a hint that the idiot hated to be on time. Her head shot up and there were bags under her or his eyes. "Sensei err Kakashi! I couldn't sleep all night last night. Obito's dad….he…" Rin couldn't spit it out. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. Rin was stammering and had bags under his(her) eyes.

"Obito's dad did…" Kakashi urged her to go on. She was absolutely horrified. Just then Minato came by. "Hey guys. Whats-AHHH! RIN WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" Minato put his hands to his head in worry. Kakashi clamped a hand over his own cursed mouth. "Obito's dad gave me the talk!" Rin finally got the words to come together. She was really horrified. "Th-that's it." Minato said with relief. She glared. "It was so horrible so much blood." She put her hands to her head to cover her ears. "Whoa. It effected her that much? Sheesh, and I thought my dad was bad. I just ended up with a simple rash on my neck, but not this." Kakashi gestured to Rin for emphasis. Minato just nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Minato assured Kakashi.

After like four hours everybody got tired of waiting for Obito. Kakashi though was enjoying the silence and was training to use his sensei's body better. "Let's go check on Obito." Minato suggested. He started to walk off when he misjudged his footing. Kakashi quickly caught himself from any embarrassment. "Sensei I'm not that small." Kakashi snarled. He hated that his sensei just humiliated him. "R-right. Thanks Kakashi." Minato stuttered and stood up. They headed off to check on the boy err girl.

"Kakashi you go ahead since you're the sensei you should be the one to ask permission." Minato ushered Kakashi. Kakashi glared down at his 'student'. "Fine." Kakashi grunted and rang the doorbell. "Yes? Oh, Sensei. Please come in. Rin is in her room. I haven't been able to get her out of there." Rin's mom allowed the shinobi in. She spotted Kakashi or Minato. "Ah. You must be Kakashi am I right?" She asked Minato. "Y-yeah." Minato gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Well Rin's told me a lot about you. You know teens and there crush's." Rin's mom started to give hints to Minato. Kakashi actually paid heed to this. "Crush?" Kakashi asked the woman. She looked at Minato and smiled. "Yes. This young fellow here has caught my daughters heart." She answered Kakashi. Kakashi stole a glance towards Obito or Rin, who is currently blushing.

"Hehehe. That's great." Minato was extremely blushing now. Kakashi glared down at himself. "Well let's go and check on the idi…I mean Love struck bundle of joy…" Kakashi caught himself and dragged Minato up the stairs, Rin in pursuit. "Psst. Rin?" Minato knocked on the bedroom door. There was no reply. So Kakashi did the reasonable thing; he picked the lock. When he had it unlocked he gently pushed the door open. Minato walked in observing his surroundings. He walked over to the entable. Their squad picture sat there. He smiled and then noticed a small book. It was Rin's diary. He snuck it in his pouch, he and Kakashi were going to read this later.

"Sensei." Kakashi called to Minato. "Hm?" He kept his eyes glued to the picture. "Found him." Kakashi pointed in the closet. Minato made his way over to be astonished. He was curled in a ball shivering and rocking back and forth. "Looks like he's been up all night." Kakashi waved his hand in front of Obito's face. Not a single reaction. "That is just creepy." Minato said poking Obito. Rin came over and slapped Obito in the face. He looked around and saw everybody. "SENSEI!" He grabbed Kakashi's waist and started to cry in it. Kakashi did his best to scramble away, but when you have Rin's body you got muscle.

"Get off of me." Kakashi demanded standing there emotionless. Minato was rolling on the ground laughing. Rin was stifling her laughter best she could. "She gave me the talk." Obito said letting go and rubbing his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened and then he smirked. "It gets worse. How it happens is…" Kakashi was cut off when Minato told Kakashi off, "Kakashi not a single word." Minato was rubbing his temples. Kakashi sighed and stood up. "I'm not sensei, idiot. Remember?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. He looked and saw Rin. "Oh, right. Can we pretend that never happened?" Obito smiled sheepishly. Kakashi glared. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Kakashi turned away from Obito. Obito let out a huff of relief.

"Time for training." Kakashi said rubbing his hands together deviously. "Why do I have this sudden urge to run?" Minato whispered to Rin. Rin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about you do the same thing everyday, and we always feel like running." Rin asked smirking at Minato's reaction. Minato's jaw dropped. "I do not." Minato huffed and folded his arms. "Does this bring back some memory, 'LET'S SPY ON KUSHINA TO SEE IF SHE LIKES ME OR NOT!' That was probably your worst idea EVER!" Rin explained. Minato winced as the memory of Kakashi's came to the front of his head. "Ew. Poor Kakashi he got the worst of it." Minato winced again. He started to understand why Kakashi wanted to go to another team after that training. "No, Obito did. He got slapped by fish and bombarded with rabid squirrels. Trust me he got the worst of it. I have proof." Rin said pointing at her/his torso. Minato's eyes widened. "No thank you. Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Minato said biting the bottom of his lip. "You think." All three of his students said together. "I don't like your group tone." Minato glared at them. Kakashi's face lit up. "Now you're learning just keep that glare." Kakashi told his sensei.

Sorry this chapter was short. I'm running low on ideas. Maybe after some sort of hilarious experience I'll get something. Which will most likely happen if you know my family… O-O


	3. Bathroom scenes and Discoveries!

"MINATO!" A voice rang in Kakashi's eardrum. He had been watching the news and fell asleep on the couch. The training wore him down the other day. He ran a course with the others to get adjusted to their bodies. He even had his ninken chase after them so that they would feel motivated. Every time somebody fell behind they would nip at their legs. "MINATO ARE YOU LISTENING?!" The voice rang a second time. He rolled off the couch. "I'm up... goodness..." He laid there on the wood floor, it wasn't comfortable, but at least it looked like he was getting up. "DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON ME!" The voice was worse than the fireworks at the festival every year. "What makes you think that? I'm not moving." Kakashi started to squirm away from the booming voice. "LOOK AT THIS MESS WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO CLEAN THIS?" The voice boomed again. He winced at the sound of the voice. He looked over the couch to see Kushina and Jiraiya. "Kushina-san. I was just so tired. I'll clean it up later. Let me be." Kakashi then buried his face in the couch's pillow. "Minato, might not want to get the woman angry." Jiraiya advised. Kakashi lifted his face up to see an infuriated woman.

"Fine." Kakashi got up and started to mop up the mud from yesterdays training. Most of the mud was at the door way. Good thing Minato had wood floor because this would be a problem if it were carpet. When Kakashi was done he stood up satisfied. "That's better." Kushina went up and kissed Kakashi worse than just the kiss on the cheek. He was astonished when she pulled away and blushed. "Err. I'm going to go and get ready." Kakashi rushed into the bedroom. He went into Minato's private bathroom and splashed water in his face. He filled the sink with water and dipped his face in. He pulled his face out. "N-no it wasn't a dream...why?" Kakashi started to bang his head on the wall. "Minato are you okay?" Jiraiya called from the living room. "Yeah, just peachy keen." Kakashi cursed under his breath and went to get dressed. He wore Minato's usual clothes. He adjusted his headband. "There already." Kakashi adjusted his holster and prepared for anything that'll happen outside.

"Finally I was starting to wonder if I should go and drag you out of there no matter how much clothing you had on." Kushina said startling Kakashi. Kakashi turned towards her. "That won't be necessary." He spun on his heel and sat on the couch. "I'm assuming you have other things to discuss with me seeing Jiraiya here." Kakashi said waiting for an impact of some sort. He tensed when Kushina came over and whacked him on the head. "Can't I ever visit my student without something important?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sannin. "Seeing as you would rather spend your time 'researching' than visit me then no." Kakashi emphasized 'researching'. Kushina laughed at the emphasis. "You'll see when I finish my novel you'll be begging to take you with me." Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah. Like that'll ever happen." Kakashi folded his arms and copied Jiraiya's reaction. "SENSEI!" Minato came crashing in the door, with Rin in pursuit. "G-guys? What the?" Kakashi stood up and walked over to Minato. "Se-Kakashi what's the matter?" Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Minato looked at him with his coal eyes. "You didn't appear on time so we were worried." Minato was breathing heavy. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that was our faults." Jiraiya came into view of the two 'students'. Minato's eyes widened. "Jiraiya…?" Minato said with a questionable look. Kakashi looked down at Minato. "Yes. Kakashi or should I say Minato?" Jiraiya asked. Everybody's eyes widened. Minato ran a hand through Kakashi's silver hair. "I was wondering when you'd find out." Minato said looking to Jiraiya. Kakashi stared at his sensei in disbelief. "Guess it can't be helped." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. Kushina was really confused. "Sit down Kushina-san. You're going to need to." Rin ushered Kushina to the green couch. Kushina sat down and stared at Kakashi and Minato. "Sensei I don't like the way she is looking at us." Kakashi whispered to Minato. Minato only stared lovingly at her. Kakashi glared at Minato in disbelief. He whacked Minato on the head. "Knock it off this is me your in." Kakashi hissed at his sensei.

"If you two don't mind I'd like to hear an explanation from you guys." Kushina called from the couch. "Yes Mother." Kakashi made his way to the couch. Minato whacked Kakashi on the back. "Sensei!" Kakashi started to glare down at his body. "What's with the 'Yes Mother'?" Minato used gestures. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "With Kushina she might as well be my mother." Kakashi huffed and folded his arms. Kushina was really, and I mean really confused. "Sensei, Kakashi I think we better explain." Rin broke into the fight with a gentle voice.

They let their attention look towards Jiraiya and Kushina. They looked really dizzy. "Uh. Right." Minato sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kakashi leaned against the wall near the tv. "Okay so Monday we woke up and found out we were in each others body. Kakashi over here is in my body, and I'm in his. Rin over here is in Obito's and Obito is in…" Minato stopped mid-sentence. Everybody raised an eyebrow at the unfinished words. Rin watched rather confused. "O-obito doesn't know we're here... he might do something...something..." Minato couldn't find the words so Kakashi obliged, "Stupid, I mean it is Obito we're talking about, the idiot could be dumber than a peanut." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets and heading for the door. Everybody froze watching him head for the door. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? You guys are the ones worried about the dumb walnut." Kakashi said walking out the door heading down the stairwell. "That is definitely the squirt." Jiraiya followed out the door with Minato in tow. The girls of woman and 'Obito' came soon after.

OBITO

"Geez, no wonder Rin doesn't eat ramen her body can't take it." Obito was in the restroom near the ramen stand. He skipped out on breakfast with Rin's parents and headed out for Ichiraku; bad idea. He ate so much Rin's body couldn't hold in anything. You could hear disturbing noises coming from that restroom. Just then Gai, Kureani, Shizune, Anko, and Asuma decided to go to Ichiraku passing the restroom Obito was in. "Darnit!" Obito called from the toilet. That got the teens attention. "What is that smell it is very unyouthful?" Gai plugged his nose. Everybody else did the same reaction. They slowly made there way over to the restroom.

EVERYBODY ELSE

"Darn it! Obito isn't here!" Minato called. They reached an empty training ground 3 to find Obito late. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Fine just calm down." Kakashi walked over and told Minato what to do. Minato nodded and cut his thumb. "Kuchyiso No jutsu." Minato called and a puff of smoke obscured everybody's vision. After the smoke cleared there stood the loveable Pakuun. "Yo." He said raising his paw. "Hey, You don't mind sniffing out Rin do you?" Minato asked crouching down to eye level with the pup. The pup made a disgusted face. "You don't need me, pup. She's at the restroom near that ramen shop 'Dead meat' eats at. And smells like she didn't have a good breakfast." After those words he poofed away. "'Dead Meat'?" Kushina question Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "Obito." Kakashi simply said smiling. Without warning Rin ran down the street with the others in tow.

They reached the restroom to find their friends banging on the door. "Hey who's in there are you okay?" Kureani asked banging on the door. Kakashi simply walked in front of the door and made sure that they couldn't hear Obito. "Uh. Yeah she is totally fine now move along." Kakashi ushered the teens. "Yeah. I'm sure she's fine." Rin cut in and patted Asuma on the back. They glared at the two. "Nothing to see here." Minato came by wrapping the door with 'POLICE LINE – DO NOT CROSS- CAUTION'. "Since when did you care about others?" Shizune asked walking towards Minato poking his chest for emphasis. Kakashi glared and was about to butt in when Minato did the glaring. "Since when did you care what I did and who I cared about?" Minato shot back glaring and folded his arms.

Kakashi was surprised by this action and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now Kakashi, let's not be rude." Kakashi put on a Minato act. Minato understood completely. "Rude it's just the truth. Go butt in somebody else's business." Minato gave them the cold shoulder. Kakashi only came back harder. "Kakashi Hatake. That wasn't very nice; ten laps go on." Kakashi prodded his 'student'. He loved this. Minato nodded and grabbed Rin. They ran around the corner off the block. "See Rin is sort of sick ever since the 'talk'." Kakashi explained. The others eyes widened and they quickly understood. "I had a rash on my neck." Asuma said scratching his rash from memory. Kakashi nodded. "I know." Kakashi totally understood the feeling.

MINATO AND RIN

They turned the corner to face a restaurant. "There should be a shaft to the bathroom over here." Minato climbed a table and found an airshaft. Rin had a confused look on. "How did you know that?" Rin questioned. Minato glanced over his shoulder. "Let's just say Obito's the same as ever no matter who's blatter he has." Minato smiled at Rin. Rin blushed. "Okay Rin you go first." Minato loosened Kakashi's headband so it covered his sight; it made his hair loosen up and fall over a little more. Rin obliged and crawled into the airshaft. Minato crawled in soon after. As they crawled down the cramped, metal hall, the stench was unbearable. "Ah! Gross." Minato pinched his nose in desperation. Rin's eyes were watering. "I'm going to kill Obito for making my blatter go through that." Rin growled.

Minato laughed. Rin stared at him in disbelief. Minato slowly stopped and realized the awkward silence. "What?" He asked. Rin just smiled. "Kakashi should laugh more often." Rin said turning back and facing the stench. Minato smiled at his 'male' student. After five minutes of labor down that metal shaft they made it to the source of the stench. Obito finally was finished, but had clogged the toilet. Rin hopped down from the shaft with Minato in tow. Minato was blindfolded just in case. "Sensei! Rin! I'm so glad I clogged the darn thing." Obito pointed to the toilet. Rin punched Obito on the head. She grabbed a plunger she held her breath, and kept her distance. She did the motions and flushed. She was gagging. "Is everything okay?" Minato asked still blind. "Yeah. Let's go back." Rin climbed back into the metal shaft with Minato in pursuit.

~KO~

Obito finally came out of the bathroom, the stench nearly suffocated Kakashi, Kushina, and Jiraiya. "At times like this you wish you had a mask on." Kakashi mumbled. Obito smiled sheepishly. "Guess Rin can't handle that much Ramen." Obito said blushing. Kakashi glared. "You're an idiot." Kakashi simply scolded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hey it's 4:30 guys want to go grab something to eat?" Kushina asked. Just then Rin and Minato came running by. "Okay now that that's taken care of ICHIRAK-" Minato was cut off with Kakashi's glare. He tilted his head in confusion. "After that incident no more of that place. Let's just go somewhere like a normal group being completely NORMAL." Kakashi emphasized. Rin, Kushina, and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Minato and Obito huffed in frustration. "Thanks a lot Obito." Minato huffed at his student. Obito swiveled on his heel to face his sensei. "You think this is my fault?" Obito persecuted. The others watched in disbelief. "Of coarse it's YOUR fault if you hadn't gone and caused a scene we would be enjoying Ichiraku." Minato accused once more. Obito glared. "Well excuse me for my love of ramen. And how was I supposed to know that would happen, it's not like I did it on purpose." Obito growled and turned away from his sensei and stormed off to another restaurant. "Hey come back here Missy this discussion has not been finished yet." Minato growled stomping off after Obito in the brunet's body. Everybody sweat dropped. "That was…" Kushina started but didn't know how to go on. "Akward…" Kakashi finished. They chased after the two drama effected teens. Little did they know what they were getting into...

So review and sorry this took longer to get up. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Jan e!


	4. Obito innocence NOT!

They pulled the curtain up and entered the restaurant. "It's your fault." Minato argued. Obito wouldn't let it go. "It's your FAULT." Obito emphasized. Minato pouted and shook his head. "It's your fault. And I'm not listening to you anymore, Hag!" Minato yelled, Obito's jaw dropped at the name. The others were astounded, by Minato's confidence. Kakashi walked over and clamped a hand over 'Minato's' mouth. "Well you're a…" Kushina clamped a hand over 'Obito's' mouth.

Obito fought the grip and wriggled out of it. "Wash your hands once in a while." Obito declared. Kushina blushed. "Idiot keep your voice down." Kushina said in a hushed tone. Obito growled. "No I'll shout to the roof tops! Kakashi is an ugly idiot! Sensei is a useless toad! Jiraiya is a nosy pervert! And you're a good for nothing grandma that doesn't have any respect for sanitation!" Obito gushed the insults. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and watched in surprise at the usually calm girl's outburst.

"Hey! If you're going to insult others get out of my restaurant!" An older woman declared coming out from behind the counter. "Stay out of this, you old bag of useless bones!" Obito retorted at the woman. Everybody gasped. "You're all idiots that don't deserve to know such thing as life!" Obito retorted to the people in the restaurant. It was silent. Obito stopped his tantrum to actually look around. "Why is everyone silent?" Obito asked innocently. The others were eating calmly and drinking their drink being civilized. "Oh, my dear Rin. That little outburst you had, just gave you a lot of enemies." Kakashi said taking a sip of his drink.

Kushina nodded. "What will she do, Kakashi dear?" Kushina asked Minato. Minato wisely thought on it. "Oh it'd be a good strategy to run for your life, but you know with that outburst you aren't all that smart are you?" Minato asked calmly. Jiraiya nodded. "Sorry, Rin you're on your own." Rin said in a very Obito way.

Obito blinked dumbfounded. "Of course as the friends we are, we 'helped' in anyway possible of course." Kakashi told Obito. Minato took over. "As in we helped them." Minato said pointing to the angry crowd behind Obito. They watched calmly from their table as Obito ran out the door with the angry mob in tow. "Are we really that unconsiderate to have Obito go through that pain?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "He screamed that you were a nosy pervert." Kakashi said calmly. Jiraiya was suddenly outraged. "I hope that kid get's it good." Jiraiya said eyes with flames in them. With that intensity he could have competed against Gai.

Kushina, Minato, and Rin were shielding their eyes from the intensity. Kakashi on the other hand was so used to being bothered by Gai, was un-phased. He just calmly sipped his drink. "So when do you think Obito will be back?" Kakashi asked settling the others down with his monotone voice. The others stopped and pondered. "I bet 5 hours." Kushina said. Minato shook his head. "With his luck only 2." Minato said. Rin shook her head. "An hour." Rin suggested. Jiraiya nodded. "Okay the closest wins, 500 ryo." Kushina said suggesting. The others nodded and turned to Kakashi. "30 minutes." Kakashi said wisely.

The others laughed at this estimate, but rolled with it. Half an hour later…

"Thanks you guys, for your 'help'." Obito came walking in clothes tattered and he was bruised pretty badly. The angry mob returned to their tables as if nothing happened. The others sighed and handed their 500 ryo to Kakashi. "Kakashi how'd you know that Obito was going to be here in half an hour?" Rin asked. Obito was confused. "With our little 'help', I gave a little 'push' in the right direction. I gave away Obito's favorite, and most likely hiding spots away." Kakashi said smirking at the others reaction. Kakashi gave the money to Minato who pocketed it. Since it is Kakashi's.

"You guys are so evil. That was worse than Rin's medical sessions." Obito retorted and sat down with the others. Rin raised an eyebrow. "How'd that go?" Rin asked waiting for the results. Obito paled. "The first sign of blood I was down and out." He said calmly. While the others snickered.

"Doesn't surprise me." Kakashi simply stated, and that broke the dam the others built to stop laughing. Laughter filled the restaurant. "Kakashi that wasn't funny." Obito said in a hushed tone. Kakashi smirked. Transformed into Obito himself. "Oh. It's blood…yay…" And then Kakashi pretended to faint making a thud when his body made contact with the floor. Kushina high-fived Kakashi. "And scene." Kakashi said coming out of the transformation. Obito was blushing like crazy. Everybody was laughing.

"Anyways, Kakashi and I need to discuss some things so we'll see you guys later." Minato called as he walked out the door. The others looked towards Kakashi curiously. Kakashi shrugged and followed Minato out the exit. Minato guided Kakashi to Kakashi's own apartment. They walked up the spiral stairwell to reach Kakashi's door. "I've got something to show you~." Minato nearly sang. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Minato sat down on Kakashi's bland blue sofa. Kakashi sat down next to him wondering to himself. "I got this from Rin's. It's her diary." Minato said smiling deviously. Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Her diary?" Kakashi repeated without understanding the point. "Yeah. Want to read?" Minato asked his 'student'.

Kakashi shook his head. Minato smiled. "I'm going to make you anyways." Minato said smiling, as he flipped to the first page…

Dear Diary,

Today was interesting. Obito and Kakashi did well on their teamwork exercise. If they just accepted that they were friends their teamwork would be flawless. But as usual in the end they ended up arguing. Kakashi though the strong and silent type only reacted slightly. Sensei and I had to break up the fight. Then Obito came up to me, and asked me an odd question, "Do you want to go to a movie with me?", he asked. I only smiled.

I didn't know what to say. While I was thinking my eyes wondered over to Kakashi who was sitting on the dirt floor concentrating. His face was calm and peaceful, also grateful Obito finally left him alone. I said that I had other things planned, and I turned him down. His face was filled with sorrow. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't go out with Obito just out of sympathy, especially since I like someone else. Why do women have to be attracted to the strong and silent types?

I remember our first B-ranked mission, when a jonin was coming straight at me Kakashi came and saved me. He was so darn…ERG! Why does he have to be so darn cute?! I fall for him every single time, and I can't stop myself. He just is there and always will be! I'm so torn up inside on what to do, it's not even funny.

-Rin

Kakashi's mouth was agape. "Okay so what's on the next page?" Kakashi asked giving Minato his full attention. Minato smiled, and continued on.

Dear Diary,

Today was amazing! I saw Kakashi's amazing, gorgeus, so annoyingly hot face! I won't describe it for his sake, but he was so attractive. To think I thought he was cute with the mask on. I'm falling so hard for him. He even smiled with the mask off, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I might as well with his looks. I don't know why he hides his face. He isn't ugly or scarred. Obito thought Kakashi was, but was proven wrong by Kakashi.

How we got to see his face… "Kakashi!" Obito yelled as usual. I grimaced. "What do you want now?" Kakashi asked sighing. I only blushed at his monotone. "How do we know that you aren't scarred under that mask of yours? I mean we could all just presume that your as ugly as heck, and go on with our lives. But if you show us it can be arranged, not to happen." Obito said smiling. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "If you leave me alone for tomorrow at training I'll show you." Kakashi said stiffly. Obito quickly shook his head in agreement. Kakashi slowly removed his mask. I turned such a dark red color. Obito was even blushing. Minato smiled at this.

I was so amazed. Haaa…I'm daydreaming about our kids' names. One has to be named Kakashi jr of course, and maybe Sakura.

-Rin

"Kakashi Jr?" Minato and Kakashi asked in unison. Kakashi shrugged. "Well find something interesting all this is, is basically about me." Kakashi said sighing. Minato raised an eyebrow. "That isn't good enough?" Minato asked. Kakashi shook his head. Kakashi turned on the tv. "Hey check it out Rin's on tv." Minato pointed out. They sat there silent. "RIN'S ON TV!" It was Obito in Rin's body. They scooted to the edge of there seats waiting to hear something. "Well today I was charged by an angry mob for stating the facts. And I did nothing wrong, I'm just an innocent little girl going through stages." Obito said giving puppy eyes. The television program was eating this up. "You poor thing, and you said the mob had help." The reporter said putting an arm around Obito.

"Yes, some people I know. The meanies gave me up…I thought they were my friends." Obito pretended to cry. Minato's eyes widened as well as Kakashi's. "Who were these people?" The reporter asked. They had their fingers crossed. "Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Jiraiya." Obito answered as the two face palmed simultaneously. The door was knocked on. Minato slid Rin's diary in Kakashi's clothing drawer and went to answer the door. "Kakashi come and see in the peep hole, your too short." Minato called over to himself. Kakashi sighed and walked over to the door. He looked in the peephole. "It's just Kushina, Jiraiya, and Rin." Kakashi said calmly opening the door.

"That sick idiot! Did you see the new?" Kushina asked barging in. Kakashi stepped a side so the red head wouldn't tear him down. "Come in. It's not like you can't barge in without welcome. But yes we did see the news, and I think that's going to cause a whole lot of trouble later on." Kakashi said letting the other two in. "What are we going to do sensei?" Rin asked Minato. Minato was rubbing his temples. "I have an idea, or two." Minato said calmly.

The others raised an eyebrow. Minato smiled deviously as his mouth opened to explain the idea.

CLIFFHANGER! I love myself! Anyways review, and thanks for reading. Ja ne!


	5. ENDING!

Obito was running down the street out of breath. "Darn it! Hang in there Rin!" Obito yelled. He was trying to hurry, but with the skirt it was proving harder then expected to make it to Rin's rescue. Because he agreed to the news report Rin was in trouble, so was Kakashi, but he could care less about him. When he got to the street he found Kakashi, and Rin hanging upside down. "RIN!" Kakashi, and Rin called in unison. "Hang on guys!" He cried to them. He ran up to them. "Don't worry." Obito said as he reached them. "Oh, we aren't. It's just you that should be worried." Kakashi said jumping down from the supposed rope holding him up. "What?" He asked confused. "Sorry." Rin said coming down. He tilted his head. Then his sensei appeared behind him. He grabbed Obito's wrists. "Sorry Obito." His sensei said in a hushed tone.

Then it was dark. When he woke up he found out he was tied to a pole. "So you're up." Kakashi said; he sat on the top of the pole calmly waiting. "You dumb idiot what the heck is going on?" Obito cried to the boy turned adult. Kakashi shrugged. "Let Kakashi explain." Kakashi answered. Then his sensei came into view. "So this is how it's going to work. We're going to read you're diary in front of a camera, and if we don't get a confession from you then…" Minato paused for dramatic effect. "Then we'll know your deepest secrets." Kushina finished smiling wickedly. Obito felt a lump in his throat.

"Ha! Like I have a diary!" Obito called in triumph. Minato raised up a black notebook with pink flames. "Like the pink." Kakashi commented. Rin sniggered. Obito's mouth fell agape. Minato smiled. "Now let's begin. 'Dear Diary, Today was outrageous. I finally got the courage to…" Minato was interrupted by Obito. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Obito cried. Minato smiled and continued. " 'Rin out to the movies, but she was admiring Bakashi. That jerk always getting in the way of things.'" Minato paused, and shook his head. "Rin, I'm hurt." Minato said pouting sarcastically. Obito glared at him.

"Kakashi finish reading." Jiraiya ordered. Minato nodded. " 'I hate to admit it ,but Kakashi is…" Minato was cut off with Obito's outburst. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Obito threatened. Kushina clucked. "Don't interrupt until you're ready to confess." Kushina told the impatient teen. Obito grit his teeth. " 'Kakashi is a better prodigy than I'll ever be. Heck he's got good looks down, and why do I have to be the only one getting the bad end of the deal?'" Minato read out loud. Kakashi's eyes widened only a fraction before going back to it's lazy state.

" 'Dear Diary, today I got to see Kakashi's real face. I hate to admit it, but he has an amazing look. Now Rin's falling in love with him even more. How am I supposed to keep up with that competition? Rin's probably going to pick such trendy names, like Kakashi Jr or something. Why can't it be Obito Jr?'" Minato raised an eyebrow at this. "Am I the only one that finds that a little strange?" Minato asked. Everybody else nodded, except Rin and Obito.

" 'I mean Kakashi and Rin…it doesn't seem right, but Obito and Rin now that's a cute couple...'" Obito stopped it. "Fine! I'll confess." Obito gave in. Minato smiled. "I lied about me being innocent, and I did call everybody mean names, when I shouldn't have. I'm s-so…" Obito was stuttering. Kakashi put his hand to his ear. "Yes?" Kakashi urged. "Sorry." Obito forced out. The others smiled. "Okay." They let him go. "Now lady Tsunade, should have our procedure ready to switch bodies." Minato said smiling. He saved all the footage. They slowly made it to her office. "Glad you're here. I need somebody to carry this." Tsunade picked up a backpack. "Okay I'll do it." Kakashi volunteered. Tsunade smiled. She set it on her desk, and there was a loud thud. Everybody –sweat drop-. "OoO sensei that doesn't sound good for your back." Obito said sniggering.

Minato's eye was twitching. "WHAT'S IN THERE?!" Minato questioned. Tsunade smiled. "Just a few things, it's actually pretty light." Tsunade said smirking. Minato's mouth fell open. "Just a few?" Minato growled. Tsunade nodded. "Oh well." Kakashi sighed, and picked up the pack. The entire way to the clearing you heard Kakashi grunt in pain. "No it's light, just a few things my butt." Kakashi grumbled. Minato didn't show it, but he was agreeing with Kakashi on this one.

They made it to the clearing without any problems other than the fact Minato's back might have broke under the strain. "Okay lay down, and we'll begin the procedure." Tsunade ordered. They obeyed laying down on the grassy surface. She connected cables, and helmets to the four. "You ready?" Tsunade asked. Obito gulped. "Will it hurt?" He asked. Tsunade smiled. "No…well maybe a little, but too late." She chimed, and switched the machine on. "Wait a minute, am I missing something?" She asked as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina were slowly zapped along.

The other four got up. "I've got my body back." Kakashi said breathless, and smirking. Minato groaned. "That weight did a lot of pain on my back." Minato grumbled. Obito was running around. Rin was so happy to be back where she belongs. "Glad to hear you're better, but what about us?" Kushina chimed in. The four turned their heads. "Yeah, how am I supposed to research when I'm in Tsunade's body…unless." Jiraiya turned female blushed. Tsunade turned Kushina socked Jiraiya on the head. "You get any ideas I kill you." She growled. Kushina was having a depressed atmosphere. "I'm an old man…" She was crying anime tears streaming down her face.

The other four slowly made their escape while the commotion was going on. "Whew good thing we got away. Who knows what would have happened if we stayed." Obito said wiping sweat from his brow. Kakashi nodded. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" They heard the two scary women call. "RUN!" Minato yelled, and they lived happily ever after in the hospital for two months.

So how'd you like the ending? I thought I didn't do too bad. Sorry that this story had to come to an ending, but maybe I'll write some new stories, so hope you liked this story, and watch out for more! Vsasser signing out! Ja ne!


End file.
